Norway's Diary
by HetalianNorway
Summary: This is a little spin off with my life being a Norway RPer. But in Norway's POV. Norway nor the Hetalia characters or Hetalia are not mine. Translated from the original Norwegian version! Joking! I wish! Could have been rated K but rated T for any further entries, maybe. *shrugs*
1. Entry 1

Eurovision is not mine!  
(1) Me and my Iceland never met each other in real life. We met on Omegle.

* * *

xx/xx/xx  
Dear Diary,

*Sighs* So Prussia recommended me to get a diary. I just think he wants to stick his nose into my privacy. I wouldn't really do this anyways but I guess it's a good way to blow off some stress... I wonder how Iceland is doing... I really miss him. He's just, say, several hours or a few days away from me? Of course it isn't that long to drive over there but I really want to see him. I've been thinking about him whenever I get the chance. I wanted to call him but he needs a new phone. I really wish I lived near him.  
I also watched the Eurovision 2012 the other day. Congratulations Sweden! Anyways, the next Eurovision will be in Sweden. And I'm still competing. I really liked Sweden's, Lithuania's, Latvia's, Belarus', Turkey's, Cyprus', Greece's, Belgium's, and maybe France's.  
I'm still stuck with more work. It's been kind of hard, though. I miss my Iceland and I'm always daydreaming off to a place where we would meet each other as I'm supposed to work. I should be working right now but you don't know how much I yearn for the day we would meet(1).

-Kingdom of Norway


	2. Entry 2

I do not own the character song and Jens Stoltenberg. And I looked up how much America owes Norway one day and that's the result I got. Sorry if it's not accurate.

* * *

xx/xx/xx  
Dear Diary,  
I have heard our character song "Always With You." It has made me happier and it has took my mind off Iceland. Temporarily. But I'll try to listen to it as much. I wish he was here still but I'll need to focus on my work.

Today, my boss, the Prime Minister Jens Stoltenberg, told me that I had to clean around the big house. I'm almost done. And I had to crawl like a hamster when I had to scrub the floor. One of the maids giggled but I don't mind.

I have no paperwork today. That's a relief. But tomorrow I might have tons. There is so much work to be done. And I have to go to America to complain about him owing me money. Now how much was... I think it was about $52.2 million US dollars? Or was it a bit more... But I'll have to cut this short since I have to go back to cleaning.

-Kingdom of Norway


	3. Entry 3

xx/xx/xx  
Dear Diary, I really have nothing to do today. So it's just me and my computer.  
I have this little snow globe that's magnetic and you can put any picture in so I made Iceland's Flag and now I am enjoying my Iceland commemorated snow globe(1). Other than that, I really have nothing else to say. Maybe tomorrow I may have something to do.  
-Kingdom of Norway

* * *

(1) I couldn't print any picture out since our printer can't work and it easily runs out of ink. But when I was having my moping session, I decided to make it. And when the school year starts again and I might have a locker so I'll stick that globe in it. I'll take it everywhere.

AN: I might get busy once school starts but I'll try to update. I just want all my ideas to get out so once school starts, I don't have a sudden craving for writing more stories making me not focus on studying.


	4. Entry 4

Please don't hate me or think ill of me. Just, try to relate to me. I really need some stress vented out. I was REALLY mad and I couldn't do anything about it. To talk back, to throw or punch something because they control you...

* * *

xx/xx/xx  
Dear Diary,  
I swear I'm gonna run away from this place. People here treat me as if I'm their colony. I want my independence now! I can't stand them! They tell me what to do even as I'm doing the job already or I'm about to do it. It's as if I'm stupid. True, that I'm forgetful. But I swear...(1)  
I can't talk to anyone about it. It's useless to tell them and besides, if I tell them what I think, their going to use it against me when they're mad at me. Japan isn't home, he's at the beach. Spain... Okay, he has lots of friends and I don't think he'll have time to talk about it. And Iceland's phone is broken and he's using another phone from someone.(2)  
Someday, I'm never going to look back and stay with them. I'll be living with the rest of the Hetalians somewhere. Either in Europe or Asia.(3)

* * *

(1) That's how I really feel. About my parents, it's nerve breaking! If any of you have been experiencing this. You can comment or message me about it. It'll feel good to have someone relate to the same situation as yourself.  
(2) This is true. I refuse to talk to anyone or make friends. More people to think you're weird. But if it's an anime loving person, well, anime is what keeps us together right? Anime person meeting another is instant Best Friend. They don't have to go through stages like Friends, Close Friends, and then to Best Friends.  
(3) We're planning that ^.^


	5. Entry 5

xx/xx/xx  
Dear Diary,  
I think we really need to hold a World Conference... It's been long. And we haven't really seen each other for 3 months already. But when? I would like to hold it on Hetalia Day or Hetaween but we have an academy to attend to(1). Maybe someday on our Christmas Break? I wonder where we will hold it. Or maybe on Spring Break? Or maybe after the academy ends.

We really need to talk about some things... And maybe we could have a little World Movie Night or World Sleepover? But there is only Japan and Spain, I would've invited Iceland but he's too far from my place. Well, I would invite Taiwan but I don't know if she'll want to(2). They came to my birthday once but Spain ended up crashing the party(3). Spain had a little problem with stairs... Yeah... he kept tripping on them like he's drunk.

So to wrap things up, I just want a get-together with the countries someday! Preferably soon.

-Kingdom of Norway

* * *

(1) And by academy I meant school  
(2) She's not Taiwan or any country anymore because she didn't want to be a Hetalian but we still consider her as our friend  
(3) It's true. On my birthday, I only invited Japan and Taiwan but Spain was at Japan's so he ended up going, too. It seemed that I have met Spain but we chatted for a brief moment. And yes, she kept tripping on the stairs. I enjoyed it. How sadistic... ^.^


End file.
